Shatter
by edwardobsessed1127
Summary: Bella and edward are in 7th grade theyve been dating for two years, rumors tear them apart.. its been four years.. has anything changed?.. everything. This story is about what happens in tenth grade and on..bad at summaries better than it sounds!
1. False pretense

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight

AN: first fanfic sorry if it sucks!

**EPOV**

"I HATE YOU!" she said. The only three simple words that could break my heart. I didn't know what was going on. She was crying. I didn't break my stare with her for at least five minutes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella being so hurt. Bella. MY Bella. And now she was hurt because of me. I looked around the parking lot of the school and saw everyone's eyes looking this way.

"you never loved me, did you?" that brought my attention off the audience and back on her instantly. How could she say that she was everything to me.

"Bella, you know that's not true."

"do i?"

"I love you. Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't know who to trust anymore!" she yelled at me sending some new tears down her cheek.

"you should trust me!" I yelled back with a little too much venom seeping into my voice. Her face looked utterly hurt and shocked that I would yell at her with such force. "I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it to come out like that"

"No. It's better that it did. Just stay away from me." With that she turned around and walked away towards her house.

"Bella!" I called after her but when I said her name her back tightened and she walked faster. It was only 7th grade and I had already lost the love of my life. I walked in the opposite direction of her towards my house fearing that if I looked back my legs would deceive me and run after her, and make me do something that would make her hate me forever. She hated me. She didn't want me. I felt like I just got punched in the stomach. I wanted to puke.

I got home and took a hot shower. It still didn't make the pain go away. I climbed into bed even though it was only 6:00. I rolled over to turn my lamp off, when I saw the picture on my night table. It was of Bella and me in the meadow. Boy did she look good that day. Her brown wavy hair hung just right, ending at the middle of her back her warm chocolaty eyes teasing me against her porcelain colored skin. She was breathtaking. We both looked so happy. We were sitting next to each other on the grass, my arm around her shoulders, my other extended straight out holding the camera.

Those times were simple. I had been going out with Bella since 5th grade. I wish Lauren had never spread those rumors about us. I wish Bella would just believe me. I wish this day were over. I started crying and nodded off to sleep.

**APOV**

Esme called everyone to dinner. Edward didn't come down. After about ten minutes of calling him down I decided to go upstairs and check on him. I walked in he was curled in a ball on the bed with no blankets clutching a picture frame with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

I heard about what happened today between Bella and Edward. It all happened so fast I'm not sure how anything started or ended. Only that something horrible came between my best friend and twin brother.

Poor Edward. He looked cold and his shivers were small. I pulled his covers over him and tucked him in. I sat next to him on his bed. I could see the photo he was clutching now. It was of him and bella. He looked as if that picture was his life and as if holding onto it was the only thing keeping him from falling apart. Boy he looked like a mess. His bronze hair was all over the place… more than usual. And his face all puffy from crying. I decided now was a good time to leave my brother alone.

I went into my room and grabbed my cell. I texted Bella.

_Hey are you alright?! –al_

_No. I feel like my heart was just ripped out. But its for the better. –bee_

_Are you sure about that? –al_

_Yes, I am. I absolutely hate his guts.- bee_

_Are you sure that's how you really feel –al_

_No im not sure but I cant deal with the pain again so this is how it will have to be –bee_

I hated how stubborn Bella was sometimes. I texted her back telling her to feel better and it would be all right. If only someone could tell me that.

**EPOV**

I was alone at my locker in school. Things felt weird. i didn't know how I got here. All I knew was I needed to see Bella. Hear her laugh. See her smile. Feel her soft hand in mine. Then I spotted her down the hall. I started to walk towards her. I wasn't getting any closer. Soon Jacob approached her. I tried to get to her, I needed to be with her. He touched her arm. This made me furious and run faster and harder than ever as I screamed her name. Then she shocked me. She turned around and kissed him, then looked he slapped her. I swear her eyes were full of the most hurt I have ever seen. I then realized she couldn't hear me or see me. I just stood there watching a little more of my heart breaking every time she got hurt. He finally walked away leaving bella on the floor. She was unconscious and there was nothing I could do about it. i screamed her name with as much force I could put and fell to my knees, when a bright light blinded me. I opened my eyes and saw it was 7 30 am. I had about a half hour to get ready for school.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. God I looked awful. I was covered in a nice layer of sweat puffy red eyes and had the worst soar throat ever. I washed my face in the sink and prepared myself for the worst day of my life. I stared in the mirror for about five minutes before finally taking a shower.

As the hot water hit my back I winced in pain not noticing I put it on a little hot. I tried to distract me from then pain until it came rushing back to me. the day before. Every little word she used, the way she looked, the way she cried. I then came to the conclusion Bella Swan was the only girl I could ever love.

"_The world's got a funny way of turning 'round on you_

_When a friend tries to stab you right in the face_

_Losing faith in everything I thought I hoped I knew_

_Don't sweat it, {it was} set on false pretense_

_Betrayed but not gonna be willing to change_

_And it doesn't seem likely to fade"_

AN: first fanfic sorry if it sucks! review please! if you have any ideas to help me thatd be nice, i dont mind criticism but dont be mean just to be mean :(

and every chapter will have a song that goes along with it.


	2. Ghost of You

**Disclaimer: as much as i enjoy twilight i do not own it**

**yep. movin on with the story.**

**BPOV**

So many thoughts swirled around in my head. I needed to get home. I was on my street when I saw an ambulance in front of my house. I ran towards it so scared of what was going on. I finally made it inside saw what happened and quickly fainted. Luckily it didn't take me long to come to. I can't believe it. It was such a good day and it turned into the worst day of my life so fast. I ran over to the first EMT I saw. "What happened?!"

"A fire started but was put out after 15 minutes, so luckily there weren't too many extreme damages to the house."

"Extreme damages! Look at my house! Stuff is gone, ashes all over the place and everything is burnt black!"

"Look I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to calm down before I tell you something very important." I took a few deep, cleansing breaths. I was feeling a little calmer, but nothing could make me feel calm today.

"Okay, I'm calm" I said

"Okay. It seems that your mother, Renee Swan was cooking when this fire started," This cant be headed where I think its going, "and she seems to have suffered some third degree burns and has gone into what looks like a coma." Okay, I seriously needed to sit down before my legs give out. The backs of my knees were feeling weak and everything was spinning. "Miss, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I woke up in my bed. I sat up so fast, everything went black for two seconds. I looked around frantically, everything was still in tact. I assumed I dreamt everything. I got up washed my face and checked the clock. It was 8:45 PM. I wonder how long I had been out. I opened the door and wiping my eyes, I started down the stairs. I made it about three steps down when my foot went through the stair. I quickly grabbed the banister. What the hell. I looked down and my foot was through the black, ashy step. I yanked my foot out and carefully made my way down the stairs. Oh my god. I hadn't dreamt it, I quickly grabbed the phone, carefully put what was left of it to my ear and dialed.

"Bells?" my dad said more weakly than I've ever heard him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Bells, your mom. Your mom just- she just.. didn't make it." Those were the last words to send me down. Down further then I have ever had been before. I needed a way out but I couldn't everything in my life was thrown to pieces. Why me?

**4 years later.**

I woke up earlier than normal. My alarm went off at five. I jumped in the shower. I let the hot water run down my back as I rubbed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I finished up in the shower and dried my hair off. I wrapped my towel around me and slumped towards my room. It has been 4 years exactly since my mom died. I had no intentions of wearing anything bright and cheery. I grabbed a black Beatles t-shirt, a dark gray vest, dark skinny jeans, and black high top converse. My hair is naturally wavy so I left the brown mess the way it was, I mean it wasn't the prettiest my hair could be but I could rock it with the right outfit.

I grabbed my books and phone then ran downstairs. I grabbed a pop tart and walked outside. I jumped into my black pick up truck and stuck the key in the ignition. I sat there for a few more minutes just staring out in front of me. Finally I drove to the local flower shop. I picked up a few red roses, my mothers favorite. I drove to the cemetery. I walked over to her grave. I knelt down and placed the flowers down. Right away I started crying, it had been four years, but I still remember everything about my mom. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw my brother, Emmett. I jumped up and gave him a hug. He knew how much my mom meant to me. I mean he meant a lot to Emmett too but Emmett was closer with Charlie.

Emmett was my brother we were 11 months apart so even though he was older then me we were in the same grade. He was very tall and very muscular with curly brown hair and gray eyes. He had the same eyes as my mother, so every time I looked in them it hurt a little but it also had a strange sense of comfort. It felt like we stood there forever until he finally broke the silence.

"Its okay, bells. Come on let's get to school." Emmett always had a weird sense of comfort that always make me happy, even when I was really sad. The cemetery was close to our house so Emmett walked here. We both hopped in my truck and headed to school. We decided to stop and get some Dunkin Donuts on the way to cheer us up. It was Emmett's idea.

We pulled up to school and I parked in my regular spot next to the familiar red convertible and yellow Porsche. Emmett and me got out of the car. We walked up to school and caught up with our friends, Alice Cullen, Rosalie hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale. Alice Cullen, You-Know-Who Cullen's twin sister and my best friend. She had shoulder length straight brown hair with light brown highlights, and hazel eyes. She had the best fashion sense out of any girl at school. Rosalie and Jasper both shared blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Rosalie was second best dressed and second best friend, but best friend all in the same.

We all talked about random things, but I didn't pay attention I was too focused on memories of my mom and that day when I came home 4 years ago exactly. The first bell rang and we were off to class. I had math first with Alice and Rosalie. Who has math first period? It's way to early in the morning for those things.

As we were walking, we passed by Edward and Jessica. Edwards tongue was so far down her throat, it made me want to gag, literally. The thought of seeing him with another girl still hurt, but he wasn't mine and he made that clear 4 years ago that he didn't want me to be, so I should hate him. I quickly walked away and off to math and I could practically feel the sympathy glances from my friends on my back. Edward came in 10 minutes late and after he received a 5-minute speech about tardiness from the teacher, math passed in a blur.

I was then on my way to Biology. Today we were getting new partners and they were chosen by the order we arrived at class. This was the worst class because the only person I could talk to was Angela and she was my partner last quarter. I was completely dreading getting new partners. When I arrived, he sat me in the last table on the left. I put my head down, I wasn't going to watch the class arrive and see who my partner was until they sat down. Since I tend to have good luck, I heard the chair next to me scratch against the floor. I looked up to see the person I was hoping the most not to see.

Edward Cullen.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna_

**AN: ghost of you-my chemical romance. sorry the first two chapters have nothing really going on, i have to set up the story, and i have ideas for upcoming chapters but it helps make them come out faster and longer and more dramatic if you review**

**see that right there yea right there... yea click it and type in a comment any comment..**


End file.
